


Space Dust

by miloron (ocoa)



Series: Random AUs for funsies [9]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: AU - Space, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocoa/pseuds/miloron
Summary: Choi Minki goes to space, a wanderer.





	Space Dust

[Log 001: Day 01]  
Dear Jonghyun,  
I miss you every day. How are the other idiots? Is Minhyun still having nightmares about losing his vacuum cleaner? I bet Aron-hyung is still trying to beat my awesome cooking skills. And I hope Dongho is sleeping, but Minhyun is there so the guy would probably go to bed earlier. But Jonghyun, I hope you know that I love you, every day, and forever. Thank you for letting me do this. They put a camera in my helmet, so I bet that they’re going to see all these private things I write, those intrusive bastards (love you guys). Space is more beautiful than you can imagine. No words could ever explain. It reminds me of you, whose heart stretches out beyond your body, an everlasting image. But space is cold and lonely, and I miss you. I’ll come back down to Earth soon, so don’t move too fast. Love you ;)

[Log 050: Day 10]  
Dear Jonghyun,  
I went out for a walk on the moon today. Jingahn-ssi said I could. It was surreal, to see solid rock underneath you, and yet not feel it beneath your feet. You would have enjoyed it I think. By the way, the food is terrible, but to be honest I can’t taste anything in space either so..that’s that. Tell Aron-hyung that I’m sorry, I miss his food a lot. You the MVP Aron-hyung. I hope you had a good day today, Jonghyun-ah. Don’t miss me too much yeah?

[Log 79: Day 35]  
Dear Jonghyun,  
We went out a bit further than the sun today. It was very bright, and I wasn’t even looking at it. I guess for all that I said you were my sun, I was lying. You are more easy on the eyes, wInk WoNk ;)))) sorry I just cringed at that myself. By the way, would you like me to bring back a rock for you? It would be funny, if any of our friends come to our place and there’s this lump of a rock in our living room that “came from space”, tacky, but genuine. I miss you, and I miss Bugi, but don’t tell the rascal that. I’m sure Minhyun would ensure you eat, because he’s that kind of worry wart. See you in about 150 days.

[Log 256: Day 74]  
Dear Jonghyun,  
The team found something wrong. We might be coming down soon. It’s sad, but I miss you.  
Wait somethings happening

[Log 257: Day 74]  
Jonghyun, did you know? Earth is tinier in space, and Korea is even tinier. We are just two people in such a big world. I came here, because you knew I always wanted to. It’s beautiful J, more beautiful than pictures could say. I wish you could see what I see. Thank you Jonghyun, for telling me to go.

I love y

[The _Korean Aerotechnology Association_ (KAA) has lost contact with _Butterfly 12_. Re-attempting connection...Reconnection failed.]

**Author's Note:**

> yes, before you ask, that was 1) based on the Hetalia Doujin A Letter From A Certain Astronaut, which I adore, and 2) the name of the ship is based on A Scene Without You, which is my favourite Nu’est song at the moment. 
> 
> I never actually thought I would write JRen, since it just wasn’t my type of ship. (Hah, there’s a pun there) Oh well, a new experience I guess. 
> 
> (If it wasn’t obvious, Minki was caught in a supernova) 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed hehe
> 
> > Follow me on twitter @kwaks43!


End file.
